The underlying physical basis of the invention is that a system of contacts of predetermined nanostructured conductive surfaces with a predeterminedly thin water-containing layer under certain conditions becomes a source of electromotive force (EMF). To create these conditions, it is necessary, first, that the water-containing layer from two opposite sides be surrounded by layers of conductive material. In order to avoid the possibility of change of the chemical composition of water, the conductive layers should be produced of material, inert in relation to water (metals, metalloids, their salts, alloys, semiconductors). Secondly, the surfaces of conductive layers contacting with the water-contacting layer, should be nanostructured, i.e. should have ‘nano-dimensional’ structural heterogeneities (i.e. structural heterogeneities with dimensions limited in a predetermined nano-meters range) in the form of ledges and/or hollows and/or nano-dimensional parametrical heterogeneities (heterogeneity of conductivity, dielectric permeability, etc.).
The contact system, comprising the first conductive layer, the water-containing layer, and the second conductive layer, is characterized in that a difference of electric potentials is developed between the conductive layers. The development of the potential difference is caused by the process of structuring the aquatic environment, which is initiated by non-uniform electric field existing near nano-dimensional structural and/or parametrical irregularities (heterogeneities) of the conductive surfaces, contacting with water molecules. In general, the number of such conductive layers can be arbitrary, but at least two.
Thus, near the spots of the nanostructured conductive surfaces contacting with a thin water layer, conditions for structuring the aquatic environment are created, which structuring, in turn, leads to dividing and carrying over oppositely charged components of the aquatic environment onto the opposite conductive surfaces of plates disposed in such a way that surrounding the water-containing layer.
This effect was first discovered experimentally by the authors of the claimed invention and can be conditionally designated as ‘hydroelectric’. If an electric load is connected to the system of conductive layers, electric current, will flow in this load and will lead to releasing electric power. Apparently, the electric current will flow until the mentioned dividing and carrying over take place, i.e. until the nano-dimensional structural and/or parametrical heterogeneities of the conductive surfaces exist.
Thus, the system of contacts of the nanostructured conductive surfaces with a thin water layer with a thickness from a single-digit number of nanometers and more under the above-described conditions becomes a source of EMF, from which it is possible to produce electric power.
It is ascertained, that an insignificant hydroelectric effect takes place even in the case when a thin layer of pure water is enclosed between surfaces of the conductive layers, which layers don't practically include substantially expressed heterogeneities, for example, due to extremely thorough processing of these surfaces. The specified phenomenon is essentially caused by the presence of both structural, and parametrical nano-heterogeneities on such surfaces, which promote a weak, vanishingly tiny structuring the thin water layer.
The plates limiting the layer of water can be made not only of conductive material, but also of dielectric or semiconductor material. In this case, for achievement of the hydroelectric effect, it is enough if their surfaces, contacting with the water-containing layer (one or both), have conductive inclusions—parametrical heterogeneities. In turn, the surfaces of the specified conductive inclusions contacting with the water-containing layer, should be nano-dimensional and/or have nano-dimensional heterogeneities. Additionally, for production of electric power, the specified conductive inclusions in each layer should have electric contact with the corresponding contacts to which the electrical load is connected.
The required structural and/or parametrical heterogeneities have been produced by special processing of the surface of the conductive layers contacting with the water-containing layer, and/or by an artificial coating, by placing a predetermined material, on the surface of the conductive layers or conductive inclusions. Carbon nano-tubes, diamond powder, etc. can be utilized as the predetermined material for the coating on the surfaces of the conductive layers or on the conductive inclusions.
Special reference numerals are designated to the following elements illustrated on FIGS. 1,2,3:
1—electric connections to a common electric bus (electrical load);
2—a first plate;
3—hollows
4—conductive inclusions connectable to the electric bus;
5—a water-containing layer;
6—ledges
7—parametrical heterogeneities;
8—a second plate;
9—a contact plate made of copper foil;
10—a top electrode with micro- and nano-structured non-uniform surface;
11—a bottom electrode made of more uniformed or a similar material;
12—thin insulated copper wires;
13—silver coating;
14—a plate of policore;
15—fiberglass supports;
16—a water layer, or a water-containing layer with different inclusions;
17—a metal case;
18—a metal cover
19—feed-through capacitors;
20—a screen copper tube;
21—inductive chokes made of thin electric cable;
22—a double-wire line.